choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PoptartAngel101/The Pantheon Unite...
Disclaimer: This is mostly my opinion. And is in no way a reflection of the Pixelberry writers, team, or a confirmation of any sort. Alright, thank you for reading first and foremost. After research and the wracking of my brain for a few hours, I feel as if I have come up with proof that the group of nine are based upon gods of mythology and more. Let’s start with Gemma because she was the first Source introduced to us. I believe she is based on Gaia, the mother of Earth in Greek mythology. She is the Source of Earth magick just as Gaia (Gaea) is the personification of Earth itself. Also, their names are pretty similar. Theia is based upon the goddess of the same name in Greek mythology. Thea (Greek goddess) was the goddess of light and radiance. Simultaneously, Theia is the Sun Source. It’s a pretty nice coincidence. Lol. Let’s talk about the oh so eccentric character Kane. It’s my belief he’s based on Hermes. They are both referred to as pranksters. They both have massive powers when it comes to air and traveling. Hermes was the god of travel, commerce, communication, borders, eloquence, thieves, and games. Doesn’t that sound like someone we’ve all become accustomed to in this story? For Alma, there is not much to connect her to the Greek god Ares except for the fact they both are gods to a degree of blood. Also, their names start with A as well as have four letters each. It is my belief that Anh is the Water Source. I figure him most akin to Poseidon. In my past assumptions that Nome is a male character, but recently that viewpoint has changed. I believe Theia and Nome are sisters and twins just as Theia’s kids are. I believe that Nome is comparable to the Greek goddess of the moon, Selene. Esme is more than likely the Fire Source. I find her similar to Hestia. Hestia was the goddess of fire. It is very much indicated that Esme has a very burning temper. It just kind of makes sense. I figure Stryx most likely to be like Hephaestus of Greek Mythology. Hephaestus was the crafter of weapons for the gods meaning he worked with metals and different substances. It just feels right to say that he is the Metal Source. Savo, unto me, is similar to the Roman god of wood, Silvanus. For one, there names are way too similar to just be a funny coincidence. Silvanus means “of the woods”. He was the protector of all things in and around the woods. For a bonus read, I found irrefutable evidence what the twins are based on. The MC is based upon Apollo and Atlas is based on Artemis, the twins of Olympus. Apollo was the god of light, prophecy (prescience lol), and healing. Artemis was depicted as the goddess of the hunt, wilderness, protection, and the moon. This is all for fun. I hope you enjoyed reading. And again as it states in the disclaimer above, this is all purely from my mind. I like The Elementalists and just wanted to add a little flair to it. �� Category:Blog posts